The Singer of Angels
by Cat-kun
Summary: The Turtles Stumble onto a girl with a mysterios past and a new Enemy one that is related to Levionne herself! As time passes one of the TMNT start to have feelings for Levionne! This one is on orange if you do not want this story to be deleted Review
1. Meet Levionne

_Pressed by fear she goes away _

_To find another day _

_Worse than the last _

_She goes on _

_Hearing her secret she is despised _

_Never returning to the Past _

_On the run From the ones she Liked _

_There will never be a night _

_When she can rest _

_Sleeping is like being on her death bed _

_Running and always tired _

_For love and Kindness she never knew _

_Heart racing from the scars _

_She always goes afar _

_Learning from few _

_She is not smart Betrayed and Not loved _

_She wishes to be Dead _

_But her wish is denied _

_For she is a Singer _

_The Singer of Angels  
_  
A young girl with cat Ears was racing from the Punks

Blooded and cut she ran

Coming on a dead end she crouched

And waited for the blow for the metal

But it never came

Levionne saw four Turtles

Not scared she watched as the Turtles fighted them

When they were done the came to her But before she could tell her name She fainted  
  
Turtles POV  
  
Leonardo: Is she alright  
  
Donatello: She is fine but from the look of it she has not been getting any sleep  
  
Michelangelo: Hey here is a ID  
  
Raphael: Her name is Levionne Slane

Leonardo: Come on Splinter may be abel to help her

The Turtles took the Sleeping Girl and headed to a manhole  
  
Michelangelo: Levionne what a pretty girl why would anyone want to hurt her  
  
Leonardo: We will ask her when she wakes up  
  
Raphael: Lets just wake her up then!  
  
Donatello: No Raph she needs rest and by how skinny she is she has not eaten for awhile  
  
Back in the Lair  
  
Levionne woke up to a big light  
  
Levionne: AH I am in a labritory  
  
Donatello: Calm down Levionne it is just the infermery  
  
Levionne: Oh sorry I have a thing about Labs  
  
???: Ah I see you are awake young one  
  
Levionne: Who are you?  
  
Master Splinter: My name is Splinter and we are glad that you are alright  
  
Levionne: Yea- Ahh  
  
She tried moving her arm but only pain came  
  
Donatello: You have a broken bone in you Arm you look a lot better sence we brought you back here when was the last time you slept  
  
Levionne: 5 years... I think  
  
Donatello: FIVE!  
  
Leonardo: Donatello calm down  
  
Donatello: And when did you last eat  
  
Levionne: a week  
  
Donatello: Why a week? What have you been doing  
  
Levionne: Trying to live  
  
Splinter: On the run  
  
Levionne: Yes from the people who want to kill me  
  
Donatello: Who would want to hurt you  
  
Levionne: All the ones I have told my secret  
  
Splinter: Please tell us your story  
  
Leonardo: You can Trust us  
  
Levionne: Okay well it started when I was 9 years old.............  
  
Read and Review


	2. Secrets

Singer of Angels

Part Two The Secrets

Levionne explained that she was a messenger of the Angels that were going to destroy the village but everyone laughed at it and called her crazy but one day a fiery light came down upon the village and none survive incept me The Neibors said I did it by the way of a nuclear bomb they chased her out of the Country and Sneaked onto a boat for New York

But the Punks had found out about my secret

Leonardo: They tried to kill you for the Neibors Rumor spreading

Levionne: If you want me to leave I will be happy to go

Splinter: No my Daughter you will stay until you heal

Donatello: Yea and we will clear your name!

Levionne: Thanks

Splinter: Your Welcome now get some rest you need it

With that the Girl fell back into sleep as the others walked out

Michelangelo: So is she Okay

Donatello: Nothing that a little food and rest won't fix

Raphael: So did you get any info

Leonardo told them of her life the message and the Rumor

Michelangelo: All this because some old guy thought it would be funny to set charges on an innocent girl

Donatello: Yes

Splinter: My sons you had better get some rest it has been a long day

Leonardo: Yes Master Splinter

With that the Turtles went into there room and closed the door

Splinter walked into his room thinking about the girl

Splinter: This is a Mystery

No doubt

The Next Morning

Splinter woke up to see the Turtles making Levionne some Breakfast

Leonardo: Good Morning we are making Breakfast so Levionne will have something to eat

Raphael: She hasn't eaten or slept in a long time

Michelangelo: Those people were cruel

Donatello: Yea

"Good Morning "

They turned around to see Levionne standing in the door with a sling across her broken arm

Donatello: Good Morning Levionne want some he said as he pointed to a plate

Levionne: Sure thing if you don't mind I have sorta forgotton what food taste like

Raphael: No wonder

Michelangelo: Yea you haven't eaten forever

Leonardo: I am going to go meditate sensei do you want to come with me

Splinter: Sure thing my son

They walk into Splinter's Bedroom as the others go get involved with a game

Michelangelo: Hey Levionne do you want to play The Legend of Zelda Four Swords with me and Raphael **pointing to the Controller**

Levionne: Sure thing but it will be a bit harder for me to play with my arm

Michelangelo: Don't worry we will help you!

Raphael: Yea so lets play already

In Splinter's room

Leonardo: Sounds like the others are playing with Levionne

Splinter: Concentrate my son

Leonardo: Yes Master Splinter

In the Living Room

Michelangelo: Yay you defeated the Boss Monster

**_(Here are the Character's they play)_**

_**(Michelangelo –Blue) **_

_**(Raphael- Red)**_

_**(Levionne- Purple)**_

**_I am not sure if they have places were character's can make up names but if they do here is the Line-up for that)_**

_**(Raphael- HotHead300)**_

_**(Michelangelo- Surfindude400)**_

_**(Levionne- AngelSinger109)**_

Levionne: Wow nice move

Raphael: Thanks

Michelangelo: You to

Levionne: Thanks Mikey

Leonardo: Hey what are you playing

Levionne: The Legend of Zelda Four Swords

Raphael: Even with a broken arm Levionne is a good player

Michelangelo: Yea

Donatello: They have been playing that game for hours already can someone make them-

Splinter: Time for Bed!

Donatello: My wish was granted he said as he went to his room

Michelangelo: Good night

Levionne: Thank you

At an a Abandoned Warehouse

Kysho: What have you got Punk her I suppose

Dark Fist: No.....no she was saved from my assalt by four walking talking Turtles

Kysho: With all of New York's gangs we can't find one Blasted Girl you have failed me and the Shredder for the last time Dark Fist

Dark Fist: **Is Grabbed by Foot Tech Ninjas** No No! Please Master give me another chance I will get her I promice

Kysho: Kill him them get Levionne she must be killed if the Shredder is going to recruit me even if it calls for it Kill the Turtles too for they are his most hated enemy and bring me their heads!

She watched and Simeled as the Foot Tech Ninja Killed Dark Fist

I will get you

For Murder

Levionne

Ohhhhhh Read and Review!


End file.
